Don't blink
by wibblywobblytimeywimeystuff15
Summary: Sherlock queda devastado después de la boda de John, pero la llegada de un viejo amigo, el Doctor, hará que la vida de él y John vuelva a ser como antes, aunque sus aventuras serán aún más peligrosas. Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sherlock queda devastado después de la boda de John, pero la llegada de un viejo amigo, el Doctor, hará que la vida de él y John vuelva a ser como antes, aunque sus aventuras serán más peligrosas que antes. Johnlock.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Doctor Who ni Sherlock son de mi propiedad.

**Notas del autor:** Ésto sólo es un pequeño prólogo, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible.Más notas del autor al final.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El reloj de madera del comedor volvió a sonar retumbando por toda la estancia en penumbras. Daban ya las doce de la mañana. Un suave gruñido se escuchó en el sillón, entre mantas y cojines.

La habitación volvió a estar silenciosa, sólo con la respiración de alguien que, de pronto, empezó a respirar más sonoramente, haciéndose el dormido en un instante.

Un par de pasos firmes hicieron crujir el séptimo escalón de la escalera del recibidor, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrever una pequeña rendija de luz.

-¿Sherlock? - le llamó la voz desde la puerta.

Hacía casi dos meses que no escuchaba esa voz, pero en vez de responder, el aludido pareció no inmutarse, mientras seguía haciéndose el dormido.

- Sherlock, sé que estás escuchándome...

Cerró la puerta volviendo a dejarlo todo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Dio unos pasos inestables a causa de la negrura, intentando distinguir algunos muebles para no darse con ninguno de ellos. Llegó a la ventana, y sin pensarlo, corrió las cortinas velozmente mientras la luz del Sol esclarecía el comedor.

-¡John!-gritó la voz entre los cojines y mantas, sentado de manera poco cómoda en el sillón.-¡La luz!

El detective se desperezó alzándose al instante de entre el sillón y dejando las mantas caer, mientras adoptaba una mueca de fastidio ante la luz del Sol en sus ojos.

-Podrías haber avisado...

-Podrías haber contestado. - John se giró hacia Sherlock, mirándole con la boca entreabierta.- Por Dios, Sherlock...Mírate.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y rodó los ojos. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y unas grandes y violáceas ojeras se asomaban bajo su mirada cristalina. Bajo la fina camiseta y la lisa bata podía notarse como había adelgazado unos cuantos quilos, con aspecto demacrado.

-¿Cuánto hace que no comes?

-Tres días. Nada importante, puedo sobrevivir a ésto.

-Sherlock, aunque estés en medio de un caso...

-No he tenido ningún caso. Los he rechazado todos.

- Entonces...Espera, ¿Cuánto hace que no sales de Baker Street?

-Aproximadamente...desde tu boda.

John bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

Unos segundos después, Sherlock fue rápidamente hacia la ventana, rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-John, deberíamos...Salir del comedor...Ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora mismo.

Empezó a escucharse un ruido ensordecedor a través de la ventana, mientras un punto azul en la lejanía del cielo iba aproximándose cada vez más cerca.

Inconscientemente Sherlock cogió a John de la mano y lo llevó velozmente hacia la cocina, mientras el ruido iba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-Sherlock, qué diablos...

-Cállate y espera.

De pronto, un gran sonido pareció haber explotado en la sala, acompañado de algunos cristales rotos. John no pudo evitar pensar en criminales, bombas y actos de terrorismo, mientras la mano de Sherlock seguía en la suya, aún sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Ya podemos salir.

Al abrir la puerta, Sherlock ignoró completamente al gran objeto que ocupaba gran parte de la sala, seguido por John, completamente aturdido.

-Eso es...¿Una cabina telefónica? ¡¿Azul?! ¿Cómo...

-Tranquilo John, no hay de qué preocuparse. Es un viejo amigo.

Del interior de la cabina salió un joven algo contrariado, sin saber bien dónde estaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Sherlock! Mi viejo amigo...¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! La última vez que te vi tenías diecisiete...¿no? Y yo solamente con seiscientos...Como pasa el tiempo.

Sherlock sonrió como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo...Espera, qué? ¡Es prácticamente imposible! -empezó a balbucear John, todavía sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

El Doctor salió de un salto de la cabina telefónica, ajustándose la pajarita y mirando alrededor.

-Oh, vaya. Creo que calculé mal los parámetros de...Bueno, en fin, siento todo este estropicio. Debería haber llamado antes, ¿no?

-Deberías, pero no importa. Siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí. -respondió Sherlock, maravillado.

-Oh, ya veo. Sigues encandilado hacia toda esta maravillosa ciencia alienígena y...

-¿Alienígena? Sherlock, ¿Ha dicho alienígena?

-¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser el Doctor Watson! ¡John! - le interrumpió el Doctor con una gran sonrisa petulante- Yo soy el Doctor.

-¿El Doctor? ¿El Doctor qué?

Sherlock dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante el comentario.

-El Doctor, sólo el Doctor. Encantado de conocerte, John Watson. -saludó el Doctor.

El joven de la pajarita dirigió su mano para saludar a John, esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

-Oh, lo siento. Veo que tienes la mano ocupada. No importa, sé lo que significa...- susurró.-Antes viajaba con una pareja, recién casada, joven...Ya sabéis, ¡El peligro de la humanidad!

Sherlock y el Doctor intercambiaron una sonrisa ante la pequeña broma. John frunció el ceño y dirigió la mirada hacia su mano, sujetando la de Sherlock. Al darse cuenta la quitó de inmediato.

-Oh Dios, se habrá pensado que...

-John, acabas de hablar con un alienígena y su nave espacial acabada de aterrizar en medio del comedor, ¿puedes centrarte?

-Dios...Sí, sí, ya me centro. Es sólo que...¿Cómo puede ser ésto real?

El detective sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

* * *

Y ya está. La verdad es que me apetecía muchísimo escribir un crossover Wholock y aquí está. Si veo que gusta actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda. En principio quería hacer un SuperWholock (Supernatural, Sherlock y Doctor Who) o incluso con Hannibal pero supongo que ya es demasiado, ¿no?

(Qué diablos, SAY YES TO ALL!)

En fin, espero que de momento os haya gustado.

(Si es que alguien lo leerá lol)


	2. Chapter 2

_Siento la espera, mi Internet últimamente va fatal._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

John terminó de servir el té a Sherlock y al Doctor, terminando por sentarse en la silla de madera de la cocina, al lado de Sherlock y frente al extraño. Cogió la taza entre sus manos y sopló, mientras el aroma a té le hacía recomponerse de esta gran locura, escuchando a lo que parecían dos genios conversar.

-Veo que has cambiado de...-Sherlock hizo un gesto con su mano hacia su cara- ...Rostro. ¿Sigues viajando con la chica rubia? ¿Rose?

El nombre de Rose hizo que los ojos del Doctor se tornaran brillantes. Sherlock conocía demasiado bien esos ojos tristes que parecían no sentir nada pero sentían más que todos. Los conocía porque a él también le ocurría.

-Ya veo. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Terminó bien, al final. Ahora ella tiene una vida con un gran hombre a su lado.

-Eso está...bien.

Sherlock dirigió la mirada hacia John un par de segundos. Luego, volvió a concentrarse plenamente en el Doctor.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno...Resolver crímenes, molestar a Scotland Yard...Lo de siempre.

Los dos dieron un pequeño trago al té caliente.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Hm?

-Sin acompañante, viniendo hacia aquí directamente, sin avisar de que vendrías...Siempre lo haces, no veo porqué ahora no. Además, esa manera de aterrizar con la Tardis de manera tan urgente...¿Pasa algo malo, no? Me necesitas para algo, estoy seguro. Algo muy malo está ocurriendo...Y me envuelve a mi también. Sea lo que sea que está pasando tiene que ver conmigo. Así que...Explícame.

-Bien...¡Muy bien! Veo que sigues tan en forma como siempre. ¡Brillante!

Sherlock volvió a dar otro pequeño sorbo a su té, mientras John miraba al Doctor expectante.

-Mira, sé que lo que te pido es demasiado, pero...

-Lo sé. Acepto el caso.

-¿Caso?

- La gente que viene aquí es para pedir ayuda, para resolver sus problemas, para que alguien solucione el rompecabezas. Una vez tú me ayudaste. Es mi manera de devolverte el favor. Así que sí, vengo.

-¿Vienes?

-Claro.

El joven de la pajarita sonrió con nostalgia, mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo. Sherlock se terminó el té y se levantó de la silla velozmente, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación y desapareciendo de entre la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡No tardo!- exclamó la voz desde la otra habitación, exaltado ante la aparición de un nuevo caso.

John todavía seguía asimilando todo lo ocurrido, observando al Doctor como algo demasiado increíble para que existiera. El Doctor se dio cuenta y John carraspeó, intentando empezar una conversación mientras esperaban a Sherlock.

- Bueno, John. - se le adelantó el Doctor- Tu blog es simplemente brillante, cuando estoy solo en la Tardis suelo leerlo. Bueno, no el tuyo. Tu yo futuro. Los casos que todavía no habéis investigado...Ya sabes.

John se quedó absorto, con la boca entreabierta queriendo contestar.

-Y-Yo...No te entiendo muy bien, la verdad. -admitió.

-Paradojas temporales, viajes en el tiempo. La primera vez suele costar de entender, no te preocupes.

- ¿Viajas en el tiempo? ¿También?

- Por supuesto. La cabina telefónica con la que viajo se llama _Tardis: _tiempo y dimensiones relativas en el tiempo. Viajo por todo el tiempo y el espacio.

- Oh. Increíble...

El Doctor asintió.

-Así que...¿Eres amigo de Sherlock?-preguntó el ex soldado.

-Se podría decir que sí. Viejos conocidos. Sólo nos hemos visto una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

- Ah. Nunca me ha hablado de ti...

- John, cuando en el caso del sabueso de Baskerville te mencioné que yo también vi al perro, ¿cómo reaccionaste? -respondió Sherlock, quien había aparecido ya cambiado y mantenía mejor aspecto, mientras se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa con la chaqueta del traje.

John no respondió.

- Pensaste que estaba loco. Bien. ¿Y si ahora te digo que tengo un..._colega_ que no es de este planeta y viaja por el tiempo y el espacio? ¿Cómo reaccionarías?

John no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estúpido. Con un sólo genio en la habitación ya era suficiente para él.

- Oh, vale. Entiendo.

Sherlock terminó de arreglarse pasando las manos por su traje, alisándolo.

- Listos.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haréis? -preguntó John.

- Hacemos, John. Hacemos. -respondió Sherlock, quien ya se colocaba bien el cuello de su habitual y largo abrigo.

- ¿Ya has asimilado que participaré en todo esto?

- Obviamente, no te lo perderías por nada en el mundo...¿o no?

John adoptó una mueca en su labio, mientras decidía qué responder.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Sherlock, mientras el Doctor les miraba expectante.

-...Pues claro que no. -admitió, mientras abandonaba todo pensamiento lógico de volver a casa con su prometida. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo mejor será entrar en la Tardis.

Los tres, dirigidos por el Doctor, se dirigieron al comedor, aún con los muebles apartados y el suelo lleno de trozos de cristal, mientras el Doctor chasqueaba sus dedos y la puerta de la cabina telefónica se abría.

El Doctor se apoyó entre las puertas y se precipitó dentro, seguidamente de Sherlock y John, aunque este último no lo tenía del todo claro.

Al entrar, Sherlock y John enmudecieron de golpe. La grandiosidad de la pequeña cabina telefónica se había ensanchado completamente. Sherlock entreabrió la boca, mientras con su mirada escrutaba y analizaba cada pequeño rincón de dentro, desde la mesa de control, pasando por cada comando, hasta alzar la vista hacia el techo para observar el decorado. Sus ojos cristalinos y brillantes observaban cada sitio como si de una gran belleza se tratara.

John, en su lugar, frunció rápidamente el entrecejo y abrió la boca en un gesto de inmensa sorpresa. Sus ojos azules también pasaron por todos los rincones de la Tardis, aunque no tan analíticamente.

El Doctor observaba sus reacciones desde la mesa de control, apoyándose ligeramente en ella, sin tocar ningún botón.

- Bienvenidos a mi Tardis. -dijo finalmente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Es...Es...- balbuceó John.

- ...¿Más grande por dentro? Sí, lo sé. Suelen decírmelo. - terminó el Doctor su balbuceo.

- No. Digo, sí. Me refiero a que es...Maravillosa. Y sorprendente.

- Oh.

Sherlock y el Doctor entrecruzaron su mirada. Eso es lo que hacía a John tan especial: era imposible descifrar cómo reaccionaría ni qué diría en cada situación. Ni siquiera Sherlock podía deducirlo.

El detective anduvo hacia la mesa de control, subiendo las escaleras metálicas. Se paró mientras su mirada iba de aquí para allá, entre mandos, botones de diferentes medidas y colores, palancas, y la pequeña televisión con algunos números cifrados y códigos circulares y garabateados.

- Sobrepasa las leyes de la física, y a la vez es científicamente posible. Esta tecnología es increíblemente perfecta.

John llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

- Bien, basta ya de explicaciones. ¡Ya es la hora de despegar! -exclamó el Doctor mientras empezó a correr des del extremo circular de la mesa hasta otro, accionando los botones y palancas que veía a su alcance, mientras el gran tubo que llegaba hasta el techo empezaba a zumbar y a moverse acompasadamente.

El ruido cada vez sonaba más fuerte y pronto el lugar empezó a sacudirse, mientras John y Sherlock se cogían a lo primero que encontraron para no perder el equilibrio.

- Sujetaos fuerte...- indicó el Doctor.

La Tardis dio una última y gran sacudida y el zumbido cesó.

John dejó de apretar sus ojos cerrados y miró alrededor.

- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó al mismo tiempo que los abría.

- Sí, tranquilo. - respondió - ¿Dónde estamos, Doctor?

- Nueva York, año 4912.

- Increíble -volvió a susurrar John.

- John, tus adjetivos están escaseando de originales.

- Oh, vamos, cállate.- respondió.

El Doctor ya hacía rato que había abierto la puerta de la Tardis y los esperaba mientras se ajustaba la pajarita.

- El futuro de Nueva York os espera al lado de esta puerta y vosotros con peleas domésticas.

-¡No soy su pareja! -espetó John, enrojecido.

Sherlock rodó los ojos mientras el Doctor le miró algo extrañado.

- ¿Todavía no?

Sherlock analizó rápidamente los gestos del Doctor enfatizando la palabra _todavía_.

- No, no y no, y cien veces no. ¡Me voy a casar!

- Espera...¿En qué año estabais? -preguntó ignorando a John de manera condescendiente.

- 2013. - respondió esta vez Sherlock.

-Oh.- dijo mirando a Sherlock y John a la vez.- Ahora lo entiendo todo...Pero parecía que...¡Bueno, no importa! -volvió a sonreír- Quizá haberos recogido antes de lo previsto haga las cosas un poco más escandalosas. O un poco más interesantes.

John elevó su ceja intentando entender las palabras del joven de la pajarita inútilmente. Sherlock, al contrario, ignoró los pensamientos del Doctor y anduvo hacia adelante saliendo al exterior, seguidamente de John y el Doctor.

- Jesús, ésto es...

-¿Increíble, John? -respondió Sherlock intentando hacerle rabiar sin éxito.

-No, Sherlock. Esto es espectacular.- dijo enfatizando la palabra _espectacular _y sonriéndole.

El Doctor bufó y miró hacia los altos rascacielos que se encontraban entre ellos.

Eran brillantes y todos hechos de más de millones de placas solares, que resplandecían según la posición en la que te encontrabas. Era prácticamente imposible llegar a ver el final de ellos, y eso incluso dificultaba ver el cielo. Estaban separados unos de otros por pequeñas rendijas donde algunos medios de transporte se sujetaban mediante cables metálicos. Algunos permanecían quietos y estáticos, colgados desde gran altura; otros se movían tan veloces que era imposible seguirlos con la mirada, por mucho que Sherlock lo intentara.

No se veía ningún rastro de personas ni animales, aunque los edificios mantenían su resplandeciente energia y se podía notar cómo la maniobraban.

- ¿Y exactamente qué venimos a hacer aquí? -preguntó esta vez Sherlock.

- Será mejor que entremos primero.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero es que entre Internet y los exámenes...

Supongo que subiré uno cada viernes o sábado, que es cuando tengo libre.

_Gracias por leer y espero que os guste._


End file.
